Generally, employers have difficulty monitoring the activities of mobile workers, such as homecare workers, service workers, and the like, because they are not under direct supervision. Mobile workers may attempt to defraud their employers and/or their customers by reporting services that were not performed or hours that were not worked. Often an employer has no method to ensure that mobile workers actually complete the work they report. Conversely, unscrupulous customers may attempt to defraud employers and mobile workers by claiming that a mobile worker did not work for the hours reported. The employer or mobile worker may not be able to validate the legitimacy of the labor, and thus may concede to the fraudulent customer. What is needed is a better system and method for monitoring mobile workers and validating the labor and services they provide.